


Protecting You-That's All That Matters

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, FBI-crossover, Finding Our Way Back, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Redemption, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Season 4 Episode 10-the interrogation-be prepared for HEAVY ANGSTHowever, the redemption power of LOVE prevails





	1. How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Level of Angst in this Chapter, as per S 4, 10

Tasha Zapata struggles to make Reade understand the reasons for her betrayal-there are valid reasons…just very  
difficult to articulate.

“I know what I’ve done. I kept things from you, I hurt you. But you have to believe me when I say that all of the damage I  
caused to you-TO US, will all be for nothing if you don’t let me out of here. I can’t take it back, and I can’t change it. I pray that  
you’ll forgive me-you will or you won’t. Stopping Madeline is the priority now.”

“You will go back into the field. As an ASSET, a tool to be used and purposed to my satisfaction."

"I will never let you get close to me again…I will NEVER forgive you."

“R-Reade…”

"No…uh-uh…you serve your purpose, and that’s all. Me and you are DONE…in all aspects.”

Her heart leaps into her throat, then plummets to her stomach. [He can’t mean it…he LOVES ME…he said so! He’s…  
he’s angry, and rightly so…He can’t mean it…] “Whatever you think of me, THAT NIGHT with you-WAS REAL-IS REAL.  
I swear to you.”

“Doesn’t matter-I’ll make the arrangements. Sit tight.”

The cameras are on, and so she maintains the façade…inside, she’s cracking apart. 

He avoids her for the rest of the day. The brief instances when they interact, he keeps those contacts brief…VERY  
BRIEF…Zapata maintains her composure, though it is not easy. Especially the awkwardness between herself and the rest  
of the team. She focuses on the tasks at hand: the briefings, logistics, and mission parameters. Her sadness will have to wait,  
at least until Madeline is dealt with.


	2. TRUST HER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Story (double-drabble: 235 words)
> 
> Kurt And Jane discuus Zapata's 'turning' in sometimes heated terms

Kurt Weller is not convinced: "I'm just as pissed as you are, Jane-I feel the same sense of betrayal as you-but  
I know Tasha. There's a good reason for what she did-I KNOW IT. She's one of the least suceptible to turn of anyone  
in the NYO: or anywhere".

"I'd like to know what that might be".

"So would I. I say we wait...let it play out.If she's 'turned', FUCK HER. If not not, we don't abandon one of our team.  
And let's don't forget-the same arguments were lodged against YOU. The team had a real difficult time with accepting you

back-yet we did. Zapata should get the same consideration...MORE".

"You are so hot to believe her because you recruited her to the Bureau. Her failure, in a way, is your failure. And YES-my  
fuck-ups were really serious. I did a lot of shit that I had no right to ask for forgiveness, and so I do get it. I just want YOU  
to use a clear head when you consider all of the facts, against what she's SAYING happened."

"As we did in your case-we took you at your word, even when there was little to no collaboration. She's getting the benefit of the  
doubt, Jame-That's it".

"FINE-Supervising Special Agent Weller."

Kurt's glare matches his wife's. "You finally have it right".


	3. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Reade knows: Tasha Zapata signed exit documents, broke up with minutes  
later, and disappeared.
> 
> What he didn't know:  
Just prior to their _sweet night_ , she'd been called away by Jake Keaton,  
to infiltrate HCI Global. Their SN is due to her fear that she might never see him  
again.

ZAPATA POV

He didn't mean any of those things. He couldn't have...he's furious, and disappointed...but once he thinks it over,  
he'll see. He'll realize that my only concern was to protect the team. And HIM. After he mulls it over, surely he'll come  
around. He will. I'll just be patient (I hope that I can); let it come to him on his own. His face changed the tiniest bit-his  
hard, un-forgiving expression softened, I think, when I mentioned that night before I left. He saw that I meant every word.  
If not, I have to be more convincing. I'll make him see: when he comes back, I'LL MAKE HIM SEE.

********************************

READE POV

ZAPATA POV

CIA ARE TRAINED TO LIE, TO CONVINCINGLY DECEIVE INTERROGATORS. But that night. That could not have been  
faked-could it? She is good, but Natasha Romanoff good? The way she gave herself, so completely, as if DESPERATE...his mind  
goes back to those late night hours, and the next morning. He doesn't want to think of that afternoon, of the words she'd spoken  
when signing the final exit paperwork from the FBI:

'I'm not sure that this is the right time for us...You're my best friend, and I love you...I don't wanna lose you because we tried  
this at the wrong time...I'm sorry.' His arguments to the contrary fell on deaf ears.She'd gone, and the re-surfaced as one of  
Madeline Burke's operatives. IS SHE TURNED? WAS THEIR ENTIRE TIME TOGETHER A FUCKING LIE? And which is  
the worse betrayal: that against the team (the Agency), or that against HIM? She's broken, but she can't be this bad. No way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify:
> 
> Season 3, Episode 21 ('Defection') is where Jake Keaton 'mock fired' Tasha from the  
CIA, and ordered her to infiltrate HCI Global (rogue CEO Hank Crawford, mentioned  
in other BS fics, is the target)...she spent the night with Reade, and the next morning  
Keaton advised her of the mission's **GO** status
> 
> Season 3, Episode 22 is the break-up scene ('In Memory') having been ordered to  
leave immediately on assignment, Zapata concocts a break-up
> 
> Season 4, Episode 10 is when Zapata, captured in Mexico by Reade and CIA Deputy  
Director (CIA) Kake Keaton, is interrogated by Reade


	4. TRUST HER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI New York office Of Counter Terrorism (OCT) provides clarity to  
the Zapata -HCI Global investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know, there is no office of Counter-Terrorism; I'm naming the unit  
Maggie, OA, Jubal, etc work out of as a way to distinguish that from CIRG  
(Critical Incident Response Group) of which our Blindspot team is a   
part of

Kristen Chazal (currently in a position much like Patterson's at NYO), has completed her systems search of CIA  
Agent Natasha Zapata's movements and contacts during her time in Hank Crawford's (now Madeline Burke's) criminal  
organization. She reports to ASAIC (Assistant Special Agent In Charge) Jubal Valentine that much of what Zapata  
reported is true: she linked into a CIA database several times, though the files are encrypted, it bolsters her claim that her  
involvement with HCI was at the behest of the US government. She also uncovered a partial sentence fragment of a SAT  
phone (a CIA SATELLITE TELEPHONE) conversation in which FBI voice recognition software verified the voice of Zapata:  
'(unintelligible) OUT, Boss...(unintelligible is getting suspicious....she smoked the entire HCI BOD...(unintelligible) Burke is

ROGUE...bring me out'...

Maggie Bell say, "Well. That kinda settles the was she under as a CIA UC." OA Zidan agrees. Based on his personal  
knowledge of Agent Zapata there is no way that she turned while under; he never had a doubt (he doesn't mention that  
he and she shared an intimate relationship-'hook-ups', really- in the eighteen months during Reade's Quantico stint, Weller's/  
search for Jane, and Patterson's Silicon Valley defection. Dedication to duty is her middle name. Valentine submits the team's  
findings to SAIC (Special Agent In Charge) Dana Mosier, who send the electronic file to Assistant Director Edgar Reade.

An hour or so later, she (Mosier) gets a telephone call:

"SAIC Dana Mosier"

"It's Reade, Dana"

"Yessir. The Zapata report?"

"Right."

"I'm asking the question as a part of the bureaucratic nonsense stream-I know and respect your team's work, and that if you signed-off,  
the information is gold."

"As you know, Agent Chazal trained under your Patterson".

"Good enough. Thanks for the quick response".

"Yessir".


End file.
